Mochi
by Langit Malam
Summary: "Sleep tight, Mochi. Kau tahu? Kau sebetulnya manis dan unyu seperti kucingku. Tapi manisan kucingku sih. Wkwkwk." Tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu, kalau Kakashi belum tidur pulas, dan kini memaki-maki sebal karena dibilang masih kalah keren dibandingkan dengan seekor kucing gendut yang tembem berkepala gepeng.


Saya saaaaaangat suka Kakashi Hatake. Dia adalah pria impian saya. Terkesan dingin, tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah pribadi yang hangat. Terkesan cuek, tetapi sebenarnya ia peduli pada orang lain dengan caranya sendiri. Ia jenius dan multi talenta, tetapi tak pernah menonjolkan diri. Terkesan pemalas dan masa bodo, padahal ia sangat bertanggung jawab dan punya tekad yang kuat.

Ada yang bilang pada saya kalau tipe pria seperti Kakashi hanya tercipta satu dalam satu abad. Makhluk langka yang patut dilestarikan. Istilah kerennya Limited edition. Kalau ada pria seperti Kakashi, saya pesan satu untuk jadi suami saya. Wkwkwk.

Nah, saya terobsesi membuat fic pair Kakashi dengan semua karakter cewek di manga Naruto. Setelah fic pertama dengan pair Kakahina, sekarang saya mencoba membuat fic dengan pair Kakasaku yang berbeda genre.

Happy Reading… ^.^

.

.

.

Summary : Sejak dulu Sakura sangat suka yang manis-manis, jadi aneh rasanya jika dia tiba-tiba sebal sekali pada Mochi. Tentu saja Mochi yang dimaksud bukan sejenis kue, melainkan cowok manis, imut, unyu tetapi nyebelin dan ngeselin berusia 19 tahun bernama Kakashi, anak teman _Tousan_-nya, seorang mahasiswa pindahan dari Inggris, yang kini tinggal di rumahnya selama kuliah di Jepang

Warning : AU, Kakasaku, Genre Romance/ Humor, Little OOC, Fluffy, Kakashi Unmasked, Kakashi 19 Tahun, Sakura 25 Tahun, Bahasa gaul tidak baku, Don't like don't read, please!

-xXx-

**Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Langit Malam**

**Tittle : MOCHI**

-xXx-

**Prolog**

"Kyaaaaa~ siapa kau?"

Teriakan melengking seorang gadis disertai tusukan ganas bertubi-tubi gagang sapu di bahunya, membuat pemuda manis berambut perak yang tengah tertidur pulas sambil duduk di kursi tamu, membuka matanya perlahan.

Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, pandangannya mulai jernih dan kini terlihat jelas di depannya berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda dengan mata giok yang indah, sedang mengacung-ngacungkan sapu ijuk di depannya persis seperti Zorro sedang memegang anggar.

"Who are you?" tanya pemuda itu datar dengan logat british yang sangat kental.

Setelah menguap ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeliat perlahan. Ternyata tidur sambil duduk di kursi tamu yang termasuk kecil untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang tinggi, membuat otot-ototnya terasa sangat kaku.

"Whaaaaat? Who are you? Baka! Ada juga aku yang bertanya kau siapa? Ini rumahku tahu!" cerocos gadis galak itu dengan mata mendelik seperti ikan mati, menatap pemuda berambut perak yang kini berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau teroris? Atau psikopat? Ataaaaau… Jangan-jangan kau maniak yang suka memperkosa gadis-gadis polos dan imut seperti aku? Kyaaaaa!"

Ketokan gagang sapu kini mendarat mulus di kepala, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dengan sebal.

"Tsk, You can read it, _Noisy Girl_!"

Pemuda itu dengan wajah malas, mengambil sepucuk kertas dari dalam ranselnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada si gadis merah jambu, yang segera menyambarnya dengan cepat dan membacanya.

"Bla… bla… bla… Kakashi Hatake? Benar kau Kakashi Hatake?", tanya si merah jambu dengan nada tidak percaya dan mata menyipit berbahaya.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu dengan malas.

"_Tousan_-ku bilang yang namanya Kakashi itu cowok remaja yang manis, imut, unyu, dan menggemaskan. Nah, sedangkan kau? Jelas-jelas berwajah kriminal seperti _playboy_ cap kupu-kupu."

"Tsk! Kau cerewet sekali sih? Menyebalkan. Ya sudah, lebih baik aku pergi dan mencari apartemen saja."

"Waiiiiit! Tunggu!"

Dengan cepat gadis itu menyambar lengan si pemuda dan menahannya.

"Nggh… aku bisa dipecat jadi anak oleh _Tousan_ kalau sampai tidak mau menampungmu. Oke, kau boleh tinggal di sini. Tapi, kita bagi tugas. Senin sampai Jumat kau yang membersihkan rumah, menyapu, mengepel, menyuci, menyetrika, dan memasak. Aku tugasnya hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Hehehe. Deal adik kecil?" si gadis tertawa manis sambil mengacung-ngacungkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya, tapi entah mengapa gadis itu merasa pemuda itu menatapnya seolah-olah ia sedang tertawa seperti setan, keluar tanduk dua, mempunyai buntut dan membawa trisula.

Melihat si pemuda diam saja dengan wajah stoicnya, membuat si gadis dengan gemas menyambar lengan kanan si pemuda dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Hn?"

"Deal kan? Terima kasih. Hehehe. Oh ya namaku Sakura. Siapa tadi namamu ya? Aku lupa. Kuchi? Mochi?"

"Kakashi," jawab Kakashi datar.

"Susah. Kepanjangan. Lebih praktis Mochi saja. Hehehe. Ayo Mochi, masuk!"

"Huh."

Seraya ber 'rolled eyes', Kakashi mengambil ransel _wilderness_-nya kemudian berjalan mengikuti gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu ke dalam rumah.

Sungguh, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan gadis yang luar biasa cerewet seperti petasan banting.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, tampak ruang tamu yang manis bernuansa hijau toska. Di sudut ruangan tampak pohon Bambu Jepang tumbuh subur dalam pot keramik besar, diapit 3 pohon Sanseiveirra . Di atas buffet tengah ruangan TV flat 32 Inchi bertengger manis dan di dekatnya tampak tumpukan rapi dvd. Tak jauh tampak meja kecil tempat menaruh majalah dan Koran.

Sofa nyaman berwarna merah bata berletter L, membuat suasana terkesan hangat sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Dan di atas sofa itu tampak seonggok makhluk gendut berbulu putih yang ternyata...

"Kyaaaaa, Kashi? Kau tidak bobo siang, Hun?"

Sakura berjalan cepat, berlutut dan meraup kucing gendut putih berpipi tembem yang sedang asyik tiduran sambil menjilat-jilat bantalan kakinya di atas sofa.

Kucing itu kini mengusel-ngusel manja di dalam pelukan Sakura. Sakura dengan gemas mencubiti pipi si tembem dan menciumi misainya bertubi-tubi, membuat Kakashi mengerenyitkan kening, mendengar nama si kucing yang sungguh sangat kebetulan sama dengan nama dirinya.

"Namanya…?" tanya Kakashi ragu.

"Iya, namanya Kashi. Kerenkan? Nah ayo Kashi, mana sopan santunmu? Kenalkan dirimu pada Om Mochi!"

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Kakashi dan dengan penuh ekspresi mengulurkan sebelah bantalan tangan si kucing gendut ke arah wajah Kakashi seraya berbicara dengan suara lebay dicadel-cadelkan, "Meoooooong, kenalkan Ooooom, namaku Kachi. Nama Om ciapa? Hehehe…"

"Namaku nggh… sama denganmu. And please, Don't call me, Om, kay? Aku masih muda tahu." gerutu Kakashi seraya mengulurkan tangan menyambut bantalan tangan si kucing gendut dan kembali ber 'rolled eyes' ria.

_'Ku rasa sebentar lagi dunia akan kiamat, aku diajak kenalan oleh seekor kucing yang namanya sama denganku dan memanggilku om. Ughhh…'_ batin Kakashi menahan dongkol.

"Nah, kalian sudah kenalan kan? Bagus. Hehehe. Tidur dulu sana unyu, nanti kau demam kalau tidak tidur siang. Lagipula berat badanmu suka turunkan kalau tidak tidur siang, baka?"

Sakura menjitak sayang kepala gepeng si tembem sebelum menaruh '_Kashi Gendut_' di dalam keranjang pakaian kering dan meng'_humming lullaby_'nya perlahan sambil mengelus-ngelus lehernya.

"Aa… kau mau menunjukkan kamarku kapan? Sampai kucingmu tidur pulas dan ngeces mungkin?" sindir Kakashi jengkel.

Bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya sudah pegal setelah puluhan jam di atas pesawat dan ingin segera berbaring, tapi kini disuruh menonton adegan menina-bobokan kucing. What the…

"Oh hehehe gomen lupa. Kau sensitive sekali sih? Lagi datang bulan ya?" kekek Sakura geli seraya memukul bahunya gemas.

Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah belakang rumah. Setelah melewati satu kamar dan satu ruang baca, tepat di samping ruang makan, Sakura berhenti di depan kamar yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari kamar pertama.

"Nah ini kamarmu!" Sakura perlahan membuka kamar yang terletak di bawah tangga, "Sebetulnya ini kamar kucingku, tetapi biar saja mulai nanti malam, dia tidur bersamaku. Aku tidak percaya kucingku tidur bersamamu. Nanti kucingku yang unyu itu bisa kau macam-macamin,"

Kakashi memutuskan lebih baik mengabaikan ocehan gadis cerewet itu daripada berlanjut menjadi ceramah setebal tujuh puluh halaman.

Ia kemudian langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, "Aku pusing dan masih jetlag. Boleh aku tidur?"

"Heiiii, baka! Kau itu!"

Sakura langsung menggeplak kepala Kakashi dengan sadis dan mendorongnya jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Seprainya ini sudah 5 tahun tidak diganti tahu. Memangnya kau tidak lihat banyak sarang laba-labanya? Minggir! Kuganti dulu! Nanti kau kena penyakit kulit, panu, kadas, kurap, dan kutu air."

Sakura pun menarik seprai buluk itu dan menggantinya dengan seprai gambar kodok kerro kerropi berwarna hijau cerah.

"Oh My God. Aku menyerah"

Dengan lesu Kakashi kembali keluar kamar dan tiduran di atas sofa merah bata depan meja tv sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya yang sakit semakin terasa sakit mendengar suara gadis itu yang sebenarnya renyah dan enak didengar tetapi cerewetnya tidak ketulungan.

Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya. Angin semilir yang bertiup dari jendela besar di sisi kanan ruangan membuat ia perlahan mulai terlelap.

"Hei, sudah kuganti seprainya. Sana kalau kau mau tidur di…"

Sakura berhenti berbicara dan kini tersenyum melihat Kakashi yang sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Kakinya yang panjang sampai keluar dari ujung sofa.

Dengan lembut, diambilnya bantal sofa bergambar Smurf dan menaruhnya di bawah kepala Kakashi.

"Sleep tight, Mochi. Kau tahu? Kau sebetulnya manis dan unyu seperti kucingku. Tapi manisan kucingku sih. Wkwkwk."

Tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu, kalau Kakashi belum tidur pulas, dan kini memaki-maki sebal karena dibilang masih kalah keren dibandingkan dengan seekor kucing gendut yang tembem berkepala gepeng.

.

.

.

"Mochi! Mochi! Cepetaaaaaan baka! Aku sudah kesiangan!"

Teriakan Sakura kembali terdengar entah sudah yang ke berapa puluh kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir ditambah gedoran pada pintu kamar mandi dengan tenaga seperti kuda nil mengamuk.

Dan kalian tahu apa reaksi si baka itu? Dia hanya bergumam 'hn' ria diantara kumur-kumurnya.

"Arghhhh… Ya Tuhan apa dosaku, sampai aku dikutuk harus tinggal bersamamu? Kau lama sekali ngapain sih? Luluran ya? Astaga cowok genit! Jangan-jangan kau berubah jadi putri duyung ya di dalam?"

"Yeah," Kakashi menyahut asal dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Astaga, Mochi! Kosakatamu terbatas hanya hn, hm, dan yeah. Kucingku saja lebih banyak perbendaharaan katanya dari pada dirimu. Paling tidak dia bisa meooooong, miauuuuuuw, ngeeeeeeek."

"Bodo!" sahut Kakashi ketus dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Mochiiiiiiiiiiii! Cepetaaaaan!"

Braaaak…

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka.

"Sudah."

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Sakura marah, kalau melihat berondong manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah polosnya yang imut dan hanya memakai handuk biru gelap yang dililit di pinggul.

'_Ya Tuhan… Ya Tuhan. Kalau aku lupa menutup mulutku, pasti air liurku sudah bercucuran ke lantai. Rambut perak indahnya yang masih meneteskan air, tubuh toplessnya yang masih basah, harum sabun dettolnya. Arggghhh… God help me. Bisa-bisa aku khilaf melakukan yang iya-iya padanya.'_

"Kenapa bengong? Mengagumiku? Sudah puas melihat pemandangan indahnya?" tanya Kakashi seraya menyeringai menyebalkan melihat Sakura berdiri terkesima menatapnya.

"Narsiiiiiiiis paraaaaaah!" lempar Sakura gemas dengan gayung,

Tawa Kakashi mengiringi amukan dan rona merah yang kini menjalar di pipi Sakura.

Bisa dibilang episode Tom and Jerry di dunia nyata kini baru saja dimulai.

xXx To Be Continued xXX

Thx to mammothku tersayang yang sudah bersedia membaca fic gaje ini dan repot-repot meluangkan waktu untuk mem-beta-nya, walaupun hasil beta-nya hanya 2 kata, "Agak hancur". Wkwkwk

Thanks ya Manfreeeeeed ^.^

Nghh… katakan, pendapat kalian. Saya sangat terbuka dan akan saya terima dengan senang hati untuk segala kritik, saran,dan masukan yang kalian berikan. Apakah kalian sependapat dengan mammoth baka itu? Atau malah berpendapat bukannya 'agak hancur' tetapi 'hancur banget'

XDDD

Arigatou…

**Langit Malam**

Publish : 30 November 2012


End file.
